Semiconductor devices comprising transistors which are suitably connected to form half-bridges are commonly used in the field of power electronics. For example, half-bridges may be used for driving electro motors or switched mode power supplies.
Improved concepts for semiconductor devices comprising two transistors formed in one semiconductor substrate are being developed.